User blog:Thechallengemania/The Challenge: Going for Gold (Fantasy)
''Format Credit Goes To Embuscade Format 36 Challenge hopefuls — seasoned MTV veterans and fresh faces alike — fly out to Hanoi, Vietnam. They’ve had their shares of ups and downs throughout their careers, but they all have one thing in common: they have yet to be called a Challenge Champion. Some of these vets have been trying for near a decade to claim their crown, others are just getting their first crack at the competition. But with no Champions present to defend their title, the playing field is even and these competitors will have to give it all they have to finally make it into the coveted Winners Circle. Can they rise to the occasion? Or will their road to the crown be cut short once again? Challenges will be played in teams, trios, pairs, and individually - but players won’t know until they arrive at that day’s game. Winners of challenges will split $7,500 into an individual bank account, and most times immunity from elimination. The last place finishers of each Challenge are automatically put at risk of elimination. The winners must then nominate two more men and women to join the last placers to participate in the Ve So (“lottery" in Vietnamese). At the Ve So, two players will be selected at random to compete against each other. The final selections will then compete in the Ring. Those who survive the Ring earns $1,000, as well as whatever was in their opponent’s bank account (''Similar to The Ruins & Vendettas). In the case of 2-team challenges (Episodes 5 & 7), the winning team will participate in a secret ballot to determine the last two spots in the Ve So. The two men and women with the highest number of votes will be sent in. After the sixth challenge, those with money in their bank accounts can alter which competitors are selected in the Ve So by spending $200 from their bank accounts to increase the odds of the candidate of their choice. For the Final Challenge, the top 4 guys and top 4 girls fly out to Rizal, the Philippines for a grueling 3-day test of endurance, strength, and brain power. At the end of each day, the worst performer of each gender is eliminated. On the final day, it becomes a race to capital city Manila. The first person of each gender to meet TJ at the roof of the Manila Hotel will win the grand prize and their long-awaited title of Challenge Champion. Final payments are as follows: *'Fourth place': $0 + amount in bank account. *'Third place': $35,000 + amount in bank account. *'Second place': $70,000 + amount in bank account. *'First place': $150,000 + amount in bank account. Cast |} Game Summary Ring Progress Notes: *''Following the "Up the Ladder" ring Sylvia was rushed to the hospital after feeling dizzy. It was later revealed she was deemed to sick to continue which resulted in her being removed from the competition. Tori was brought in to serve as a replacement for Sylvia. '' Gallery AlexisAYTO6.jpeg|Alexis AliciaVendettas.png|Alicia AnnaRW.jpeg|Anna Ashley.jpg|Ashley BrianaXXX.png|Briana BrunoRW.png|Bruno CarolinaAYTO5.jpeg|Carolina CoryVendettas.png|Cory DevinVendettas.png|Devin DylanRW.jpg|Dylan GazEx.jpg|Gaz GiovanniAYTO4.jpeg|Giovanni HunterXXX.png|Hunter JasonRW.png|Jason Jemma.jpg|Jemma JennaXXX.png|Jenna C. JennaTRW.jpg|Jenna T. JossVendettas.png|Joss KailahVendettas.png|Kailah KamVendettas.png|Kam KayleighVendettas.png|Kayleigh KyleVendettas.png|Kyle LeroyVendettas.png|Leroy MadisonRW.png|Madison MalcomAYTO6.jpeg|Malcom Marnie.jpg|Marnie MelissaVendettas.png|Melissa Nany.png|Nany NatalieVendettas.png|Natalie NelsonVendettas.png|Nelson NicoleZVendettas.png|Nicole RoganVendettas.png|Rogan ScottyT.jpg|Scotty T ShaneVendettas.png|Shane SylviaVendettas.png|Sylvia TonyVendettas.png|Tony ToriXXX.png|Tori Category:Blog posts